Love Isn't always Rational Series
by SmoakingArrow
Summary: Clint Barton & Felicity Smoak, not the most likely couple you will see walking hand in hand down the street; but then, anything is possible when you add a little romance to the mix
1. Maybe next time I can buy you that drink

**Name**: Maybe next time I can buy you that drink

**Fandom**: Arrow/Avengers (Marvel)

**Rating**: Teen

**Genre**: Humor

**Word count**: 2648

**Summary**: "When the shirt was gone her eyes widened in surprise. His body was - well amazing, it was all rock hard muscle and skin, so much glistening skin. Felicity couldn't help but reach out and press her hands against him, feel what she was seeing to make sure it was real."

Felicity wasn't one to frequent the club above the foundry, but there were days when she just needed a drink, well maybe a lot of drinks. Once Oliver was back and the suit was safely tucked away into its glass case, Felicity stood abruptly looked at her partners in crime and made it clear that unless someone was dying or the city was in peril they were not to ruin her night. Their looks had been comical, they rarely saw Felicity drinking, let alone willingly proposing to go out and get drunk, so she did take a minute to commit their faces to memory. So once that moment was over Felicity gave them a wave and headed up stairs, but not before remembering to shout down to Oliver that he was in fact covering tab for the evening.

She was about two brightly coloured fruity martinis, four tequila shots and one Green Arrow (Thea's way of earning off the vigilantes presence in Starling) in when a considerably handsome man caught her attention. He wasn't being like the rest, openly bold trying to make their play into her bed; he was just sat at the end of the bar, nursing a drink which he drank from occasionally. Felicity hadn't seen him about before, which unusual since Felicity would sit and watch the clubs security footage whenever she was bored and sat alone down in the Foundry. Felicity called Sara over and after a quick conversation and in a very unlike her play she sent a drink in his direction. When the Sara set the drink down in front of him and then pointed in Felicity's direction, she held up her own drink in salute before smiling softly and looking back down at the bar.

Only a few moments had passed before she caught the sound of the stool next to her being pulled back then a warm body was next to her.

"Thanks," his voice was loud over the music and Felicity still struggled to hear it. She looked at him and smiled softly before bringing her drink to her lips and drinking most the green liquid in one go.

"You like the fruity stuff?" he chuckled, his mouth was close to her ear and they way his breath played over her skin made her hairs stand on end.

"I'm playing the guinea pig for my friend," Felicity pointed out to Sara who was stood mixing drinks across from them, she grinned and winked at Felicity before pouring the drink and placing it in front of them both.

"That should be awesome!" she shouted before heading off down the other end.

"Free drinks, I can't complain," Felicity shrugged bringing the new drink to her mouth and taking a hesitant sip then actually finding it wasn't half bad. The guy beside her did the same, and oddly enough pulled the same face she did when he found out the drink wasn't half bad.

"Okay, I understand now," his laugh was like honey to Felicity's ears, it still had that manly deepness that made her stomach curl, but it had boyish undertone which brought a grin to Felicity's lips.

"Felicity," Felicity offered name and hand to man beside her.

"Jason," he answered shaking it and then going back to his drink.

Felicity had never been one to just meet a guy in a bar and then hit it off, she had always been the geeky IT nerd who couldn't form an understandable sentence, the who ended up being verbally ill that they looked for an excuse to ditch her as soon as they. But tonight was different, she wasn't sure weather it was just because she had a few drinks inside of her or she was just feeling genuinely settled in her skin, but she was feeling more confident than usual and that really was a refreshing feeling. Felicity sat with Jason at the bar for what felt like hours, they both continued to play guinea pig for Sara, occasionally stopping to go dance or get some air. They had stepped outside for the third time when Felicity got the courage to just turn around in his hold and press a chaste kiss to the side of his jaw.

He had had his hands on her since the time they had come back from dancing the first time; now they were on her back, moving from upper to lower in a heartbeat and Felicity wished she could just keep track of them. They were rough against her soft skin, like he had done hours upon hours of manual labour; they were hot too, like burning hot and they heated her skin where the cool air touched it. They were stood out at the front of the club when Felicity had turned and and pressed her lips against his slightly stubbled jaw. He hadn't pushed her away like she thought, he only froze for a moment before moving his lips and pressing them against hers. They were soft, surprising soft against her own and they were skilled, very skilled. They moved in all the right ways, never pushing her or taking things further until she was ready. When his hands slid around her waist and pulled her closer Felicity couldn't help but grin against his lips, it when she did that he did move things on, his tongue flicked out teasing against hers; pushing for entry and then drawing a slow sweet groan from low inside of her.

"If we stay here things are going to get particularly exciting for the bouncer and that crowd," Jason chuckled mouthing the soft skin underneath her ear. Felicity could only nodded and look over his shoulder.

"Terry, call us a cab," Felicity called out to the bouncer on the door who nodded and pressed a finger to his ear.

"Should I be worried you know the bouncer to the club by name?" Jason asked pulling back to get a look at Felicity. Her cheeks were flushed and her skin held a slight sheen from sweat. Her mind should have been more fogged than it was from the alcohol she had consumed that night, but it wasn't if anything her head was clearing and she couldn't help but wonder if she was making a mistake.

"It's not what you think," she laughed gently tipping her head to shoulder, his hands continued to skimmed up and down her back over dress, the calloused tips playing special attention to the segments of her dress which had been cut away to leave her exposed skin. The way it made her feel was invigorating, making her feel like she was a whole new person and she couldn't work out weather it was him or just the feeling he invoked.

"Never is," he answered reaching for her hand when he saw the cab pull up beside them.

They stumbled through the door to her apartment, her laughing like a schoolgirl while he tried to keep her up right in her heels. His strong arms wrapped around her waist and drew her close, her back to his chest. His mouth worked it's way over the side of her throat and his teeth grazed against his collarbone making her whole body shudder with delight. Felicity reached behind her and started to pull his white shirt from the black jeans he had been wearing, he let her turn in his grip so she could start to unbutton what he was wearing. When the shirt was gone her eyes widened in surprise. His body was - well amazing, it was all rock hard muscle and skin, so much glistening skin. Felicity couldn't help but reach out and pressed her hands against him, feel what she was seeing to make sure it was real. She felt the low rumble of his laugh before hearing it, the way it shook his body had Felicity looking up and seeing the smug grin that was curling his lips.

"Don't be an ass," she said before he could say anything, Jason only shook his head and pulled her in for another kiss, this time it lasting longer and pushing further. Felicity caught his lower lip between her teeth and pulled gently earning herself a hushed groan from him. She let go and pulled back, walking backwards slowly she kicked off her heels and padded into her bedroom, shredding her dress as she went. It dropped to the floor when she turned and saw him stood in the doorway now completely shirtless and the top button to his jeans popped; that sight alone made her knees weak.

He crossed the room at pace, catching her up in his arms. A hand slid down her side, over her ass and gripped her thigh, he brought it up so she could wrap it around his waist; he then lifted her so she could do the same with the other. She sat high on hips, hands dug into his soft blonde hair and her body pressed against his as she looked down at him from where she sat against him. He lowered them onto her bed, Felicity's soft sheets pressed against her back, the cool feeling of them widening her eyes and her body closing tighter around him. He held her close, hands caressing every inch of her body that he could reach while his mouth worked over her heated skin. Her thighs still gripped his sides, her body constantly moving beneath him, looking for some sort of friction she could hold onto. Jason's breathy chuckled blew over her skin, making her head tip back and her chest arch into his hands.

"God you're so beautiful," he groaned into the valley of her breasts, Felicity barely heard him over thud of her heart, but his words alone made her feel more powerful than any person has before.

The rest of that night was a blur of skin, sweat and a hunger for each other, a hunger Felicity had felt for no man before. She writhed under his masterful mouth and skillful hands, he pushed her body to the boundaries and then all the way over. He treated her like she was only woman on earth and her body was the finest treasure the world had ever seen. She cried out louder than ever before when he took her body over that edge of pleasure on such a level she wasn't sure she'd find her way home.

Her chest heaved next to his, she lay beside him, the sheet covering both their lower halves, but leaving the top exposed to the cool air that rushed in through her parted window. Felicity rolled onto her stomach, head on it's side so she could watched him; her hair fanned out around her creating a very messy blonde halo. He had a grin on his face which made her smile.

"Aren't you glad I brought you a drink now?" Felicity asked breathlessly tucking her face into her pillow. Jason looked over to her, he slid down the bed and onto his front so their faces were inches apart. He hummed gently before answering.

"If you had waited a moment longer, it would have been I buying you the drink," he smirked leaning into kiss her one last time. "Sleep," he whispered drawing her close with hand wrapped around her waist. He moved beneath her so he was back on his back and Felicity was wrapped around him with her head on his chest and her hand rested against his abdomen; her fingers traced the lines of his body for a few moments before they stopped and he heard the even breaths of her sleeping. Those even breaths lulled him into his own slumber and for the first time in a long time he was able to sleep peacefully, with no aliens or out of this world beings haunting his resting mind.

When Felicity woke the next morning to the shrill noise of her phone blaring out 'Happy' from somewhere in her living room. When she had rolled over she expected to feel a body next to hers but there was nothing; she open her eyes and looked around confused a headache already starting to form and at this moment she really wasn't in the mood to figure out if her amazing night had all been a dream; however, the ache of her body in all the right places was a clear indicating that her night had in fact been real enough. She scrambled out of bed to get to her phone, which was still in her purse under the small coffee table. She clicked the screen and brought the device to her ear.

"You better have a good reason for calling me this early," she groaned pressing her head against the cool glass table top.

"Well first it's nearly noon and second I'm calling to see if you want coffee, there's someone I'd like you to meet," Felicity lifted her head and tried to eyed the clock on the wall as best she could without her glasses, it really was nearly noon.

"Sure, extra black please," Felicity answered pushing to her feet to head back into her bedroom.

"Good night?"

"Something like that," Felicity said stepping into her room to see the mess that was laid out before her. "Give me some time to shower and stuff, I'll see you at 'Keller's' down the road from me in thirty?"

"Sure, don't be late Smoak," Felicity hung up and dropped her phone to the bed, the movement caused the sheet to shift which revealed a piece of paper with one of those paper umbrellas stuck through it. Climbing across the bed she grabbed it and unrolled it. Realising she would need her glasses to read the scrawl, she patted the bedside cabinet for them. After sliding them up her nose and blinking a few times to adjust her eyes she read what was written.

"Maybe next time I can buy you that drink?"

Felicity's eyes widened and her teeth sunk into her bottom, she it was all real, how interesting. Now only if his words were true, she could really do with another night like that. She dropped the note and umbrella onto the cabinet beside her bed and headed into the bathroom to get ready.

"Please tell me you have that coffee?" Felicity said when she spotted her Aunt sat at one of the tables in her favourite coffee shop.

"Clint's getting them now," Natasha answered looking up from the table with a grin when she saw Felicity's state. Natasha Romanoff was not biologically related to Felicity, but that didn't matter, the S.H.I.E.L.D agent had known the blonde since before she was born and had watched her grow up into the woman she was. "You really did have a good night didn't you?" Natasha laughed.

"You could say that, I ache, literally it feels like my whole body is on fire," Felicity groaned lowering herself into the chair next to Natasha.

"Wait, do you mean the ache you get from..." she waggled her eyebrows and looked around the room like they were talking about some highly classified mission. Felicity nodded and Natasha let out a very girlish laugh. "Tell me all about!" she declared scooting closer with her eyes focused intently on Felicity.

"Out of this world," Felicity laughed closing her eyes briefly. "Just..." When Felicity opened her eyes again she came face to face with Jason, or at least the person she thought was Jason. "You've got to me kidding me?" Felicity breathed face planting the table in front of her when she saw who it was; Clint pulled a face and Felicity was pretty sure she heard the words 'Oh shit' uttered from his mouth.

"Do you two know each other?" Natasha asked looking back and forth between Felicity and Clint.

* * *

A/N: I do have another 3 chapters continuing from here, but because I'm not entirely sure how this will be received, This is my "test chapter". Then depending on the feedback, I may keep going. So if you're enjoying where this is heading please Follow or Favourite or even better a comment :)


	2. The Softer Side

**Name**: The softer side

**Fandom**: Arrow/Avengers (Marvel)

**Rating**: Teen

**Genre**: Humor

**Word count**: 2575

**Summary**: "Yes, me and Clint; Clint and I," Felicity snapped. "I did not come to coffee with you to be interrogated or insulted by the fact I'm not good enough for your friend, so if you don't mind I think I will go home back to bed," Felicity focused her glare one last time on Nastasha before pushing to feet and turning to leave the coffee shop.

* * *

Felicity laughed closing her eyes briefly. "Just..." When Felicity opened her eyes again she came face to face with Jason, or at least the person she thought was Jason. "You've got to me kidding me?" Felicity breathed face planting the table in front of her when she saw who it was; Clint pulled a face and Felicity was pretty sure she heard the words 'Oh shit' uttered from his mouth.

"Do you two know each other?" Natasha asked looking back and forth between Felicity and Clint.

"Nope," Felicity answered a little too quickly for her liking. Natasha picked up on it instantly and really started to look at Felicity and Clint; as in nothing was about to get past her.

Natasha saw it all, she wasn't S.H.I.E.L.D's finest agent for no reason. She had met with Clint just minutes before entering the cofe herself and he had that grin on his face, the same one he wore everytime he had gotten laid, then there was the cocky walk to match, she couldn't forget the walk. Then there was Felicity, who had just told her she had slept with someone the night before and the way see was now acting upon seeing Clint was in any book a dead give away. Sure tit could just be totally random and a coincidence, Starling was a big city and for all Natasha knew Felicity could have a boyfriend and Clint could have just hooked up with some chick from a bar. But the way the flush was creeping further and further up Felicity's neck which just seemed to deepen whenever she looked up at Clint, seemed to seal the deal honestly. Then there was Clint watching Felicity with the utmost fascination, nothing like looks he had given woman before just blew it out of the water.

"No!" she laughed finally drawing a conclusion after much deliberation in her own mind. "He was your 'Out of this world"?"

"Out of this world huh?" Clint grinned eyeing Felicity intently. He could see that she was turning a brighter shade of red as Natasha spoke or when she would look up at him, it was nothing like the shade of red she had turned last night or would this morning be more accurate?

"Shut up, both of you!" Felicity cried out hiding her face in her hands. "All I wanted was coffee," she said looking up at the pair of them. Natasha was grinning like a fool and Clint was now watching her warily, his concerned expression softening her slightly.

"Here," Clint set a coffee mug down in front of her, it was filled with Starling's finest coffee, just waiting to be drunk by her. She smiled softly in thanks and then brought the hot cup to her mouth, where she took a length drink. Felicity let out a content sigh and settled into her seat, now feeling more prepared to face her aunt.

"What do you want to know?" Felicity looked at Natasha a long breath escaping her lips as she watched the redhead intently. Felicity knew there was question upon question floating around in that head of hers and she also knew it would taking every ounce of self control the assassin had not to let all of them escape in one go.

"How?" It was Natasha asked and honestly Felicity couldn't blame her for that being her first question.

"He was in Verdant last night, though I didn't know him as Clint he was going by the name Jason, he was all brooding with his drink and I decided to buy him a drink, which honestly now seems like the biggest mistake I could have ever of made," Felicity cast a look up at Clint and couldn't help but notice the flash of hurt that crossed his face for the briefest of seconds before vanishing and being replaced by a hard look that made her look away. "Things went from there and a little bit further until we ended back at my place, now we're here, the morning or should I say afternoon after," Felicity finished with a small frown, talking about it now she realised how bad it all sounded, she had never had what was classed as a one night stand before and honestly she wasn't sure whether she could class that as one now, but some how she just felt like she was the one losing out again, except this time there was room for people to laugh and stare.

"I just don't get it, you and Clint?" Natasha grinned eyeing Felicity again and then Clint, she was seriously stunned by the news that they had slept together, and Natasha Romanoff wasn't stunned easily. But there was just something completely out of this world -there it is again that phrase- about Clint and Felicity together. It wasn't a bad thing, Felicity couldn't be exactly what Clint needed someone to make him see straight, someone for him to come home too as he wasn't exactly the safest of people when it came to missions. It was just strange seeing the man she had come to trust with the girl she had seen grow up into a highly intelligent young woman.

"Yes, me and Clint; Clint and I," Felicity snapped. "I did not come to coffee with you to be interrogated or insulted by the fact I'm not good enough for your friend, so if you don't mind I think I will go home back to bed," Felicity focused her glare one last time on Nastasha before pushing to feet and turning to leave the coffee shop. She knew she was irritable and there was no need to take it out on Natasha, but she was tired and in one of those moods where everything would just get on top of her and Natasha just seemed like the easiest target.

"Felicity!" Felicity heard Natasha's desperate calls from behind her, but she paid them no attention and exited the building, once outside she sucked a deep and needing breath in. Her chest filled and then exhaled the car fumed air and after a few breaths she finally felt like herself. She wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly wishing she had brought a jacket with her when she left the house only thirty or so minutes before. Felicity started to move, she moved past people rushing up and down the sidewalk, she wasn't moving at any real pace, but she was moving away from the cafe. Felicity just felt drained all of a sudden, like the day already was just too much to handle.

It wasn't that she had been pulled to a stop that surprised her, it was the jacket that was draped over her shoulders. Felicity looked up into varying blue eyes of Clint.

"What do you want?" Felicity asked drawing the leather jacket tighter around her even though she should have been handing it back to him and telling to jog on.

"Let me take you home?" he reached up and let his thumb drift across her cheek. Felicity nodded against his touch and dropped her head against shoulder where she closed her eyes for the briefest second before pulling back and letting him walk her home; which basically meant him leading her through town while her eyes drifted shut on their own accord. She had given up to him pretty easy, but she just couldn't find the energy to fight against him and have an argument on the sidewalk about why he couldn't walk her home.

When Felicity for the second time that day there was a warm body beside her, and yes it was the same man who had brought her home earlier. Felicity shifted herself so she could turn her head to face Clint who was stretched out beside her still fast asleep. He looked incredibly peaceful led there, to be honest he was turning out to be nothing like the person Natasha had told her about. Brushing a strand of her own hair away from her face, Felicity reached across and ran her fingers over a long scar which stretched from the top of his shoulder blade all the way down and then disappeared under his arm.

"Budapest," his sleepy voice startled Felicity and she snatched her hand away. His eyes flickered open and he really did have the cutest sleepy look, though she wasn't sure how he would respond to that if she were to tell him. "Nat ditched me and I ended up getting skewered," he chuckled hoarsely, eyes closing again and he tucked his face back into the pillow. His hand moved from underneath the pillow and he wrapped his arm around Felicity's waist drawing her close until their noses practically touch, he yanked her sheet up so it covered them both and tucked himself against her. "Sleep," he grunted pressing a kiss to her collarbone.

Felicity followed his instructions, she drifted back off to sleep in the warm makeshift nest of sheets around them. This time it was his breathing that lulled Felicity into sleep, not the other way around because the truth was Clint already felt comfortable, safe enough to fall asleep without worrying when Felicity was in bed beside him.

Three times Felicity woke in one day which had to be a new kind of record, though like the first time so was alone in bed. Sitting upright, she held the bedsheet close to her chest and looked around the room looking for anything that might say he was still here. The light to the bathroom was shining from under door and she could hear the distinct sound of running water, which meant Clint could be in fact taking a shower. Deciding this was probably a better time than never to get out of bed, Felicity grabbed her glassed and set herself the task of getting dressed. Not bothering to wear anything more than Clint's shirt and the pair of bright pink lace panties she had pulled on earlier that Felicity headed into the kitchen in search of food.

She had her head in the fridge when his arms wrapped around her, he was still wet from the shower and he was soaking through the back of the shirt.

"You're wet," Felicity cried with laughter as she pulled away from him which only meant she was pushed up against the worktop to the side of her of.

"Genius," he gave her a lopsided grin as he advanced on her crowding her against the side while he worked his mouth on her exposed throat. Felicity tilted her head back to give him more access and let her hands run over his muscled back. Things were just starting to move to point where he was unbuttoning his shirt and her own hands were playing with the button of his jeans; however, Felicity's stomach had other ideas. It let out a long a low rumble from where she stood, making them both laugh.

"Oh God, that's embarrassing," she laughed turning the same shade of pink of underwear that she was wearing.

"It's seems I'm depriving you of food," Clint pulled back and rebuttoned the few buttons he had undone. He took her hands afterwards, and after he turned her in motion so her back was to his chest, they were looking into the fridge together for something to eat. "So what's for dinner?"

"I dunno, food?" Felicity offered up reaching over to have a look at what was inside a tupperware box.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit," Clint countered nipping at her shoulder playfully. Felicity smacked his arm before grabbing an ice cream tub from the freezer and kicking the door shut. She moved in his arms so she could get some spoons and then move them into the living room.

They collapsed down onto the couch, Felicity sat next to Clint with her legs thrown over his and his feet kicked up onto the coffee table. Clint had his arms wrapped around her legs while she worked at getting the tub of creamy goodness open, they both dived in and ate half the tub within minutes.

"You know, you're nothing like the person Natasha told me about," Felicity said after a while breaking the silence between, Clint looked at her before shrugging and looking for an answer.

"Never am, Nat knows me better than any other person, yet there are still sides of me even she hasn't seen," Clint explained, he took another spoonful and let the ice cream sit on his tongue before continuing. "I have to be one person for S.H.I.E.L.D and then another for someone else, I guess it just gets boring being people I'm not." Felicity could only nod, she couldn't grasp just how hard it was, but she knew a little of what he was talking about.

"Anyway you're nothing like the pictures Tony and Natasha showed me," Clint smirked dropping his spoon into the tub and letting Felicity finish it off.

"That really doesn't sound good," Felicity groaned pulling a face. "The only pictures they seem to have are ones of me with braces and brown hair," Clint nodded and pulled at a strand of her blonde hair.

"I like you blonde," he smirked wrapping it around his finger and pulling on it harder, hard enough that her head tipped enough in his direction that he could kiss her. His lips and tongue for that matter taste of mint chocolate chip ice cream, with his taste lurking there in the background. Felicity kissed him hard, her hand had slipped into his hair and she pulled his face as close as she could get it, loving how he could just kiss her make the whole world go away.

"Making out on the couch over a tub of icecream, how domestic," Natasha's cool voice interrupted their moment and they both looked up at her without batting an eyelid.

"Yes, please, just come in," Felicity deadpanned leaning back where she was sat. She looked up at the Russian redhead with an amused expression.

"You both ditched me to come back here and make kissy faces, I thought you had come back to talk?" Felicity could hear the slight edge of hurt in her voice, but it was gone as soon as it was there; Felicity had only been able to hear because she knew Natasha well.

"Didn't plan too, just ended up that way and we were just talking before you interrupted us," Clint grinned knowing just how to push Natasha's buttons. "So if you wouldn't mind -" he trailed motioning with head head to the door behind her. Felicity choked back a laugh, but smacked a hand against his chest.

"Ass, but if that's how you want to be," Natasha huffed turning and slamming the door behind her. Felicity stared wide eyed at the emotional drama of Natasha Romanoff, that was certainly something you didn't see everyday; actually, Felicity was pretty sure she had only see that twice in years she had known Natasha, this time being one of them.

"That was cruel," Felicity muttered shooting a disapproving glare at Clint, who just shrugged like it was nothing and went back to trying to kiss Felicity. "Nope, you're not getting any now," Felicity declared pushing herself up from the couch away from a very tempting Clint Barton.

"Now that's cruel," Clint pouted from his spot on the sofa.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all the comments on the last chapter! It was amazing seeing them all and because of it, you got this chapter! So what did we think of the softer side of Clint Barton, did we like? And Natasha causing drama again at the end of the chapter, what is she like ;)

Keep them all the comments coming, especially if you think there are ways I can improve, love getting _constructive_ criticism! Thanks x


End file.
